


Charlie Barber {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [9]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam as Charlie Barber, with a wistful, somewhat yearning look on his face.
Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748746
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Charlie Barber {art}

**Author's Note:**

> This is when it really begins to dawn on Charlie, what life after divorce could look like; second in line for time with his son, and cut off emotionally and physically from his found family. I really wanted to capture Charlie's vulnerability, his quiet and not so quiet desperation to still be in his son's life in a meaningful way. 
> 
> Adam is using all the muscles in his beautiful malleable face in that masterful way of his; he's all rumpled up in such interesting ways, even his eyelids! That, plus a couple of strong light sources meant it took me a while to get this one to the point where I could be happy with it.
> 
> 8 or 9 hours on this one, I kind of lost track of time. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/charlie-barber.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/charlie-barber-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/charlie-barber-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
